i am seme and you are uke
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: diantara Claude fautus si jidat lebar dengan Sebastian Michealis si tampang mesum, siapa yang paling cocok menjadi Seme dan Uke?


I am Seme and You are Uke!

Understand!

Fandom : kuroshitsuji

Disclamer : Yana Toboso-sama, saya hanya mengamburadulkan anime ini XD *ketawa nista*  
Summary : diantara Claude Fautus si jidat lebar dengan Sebastian Michealis si tampang mesum, siapa yang paling cocok menjadi Seme dan Uke?

Genre : Humor parody mungkin ._.

Rated : K+ atau mungkin T, ah g' tau -,- *plak*

Warning : OOC beraaatt banget(99%, terutama Claude dan Sebastian) saya tak bisa hidup tanpa OOC XD *digantung*,garing, aneh, gaje, typo(s) dan lain-lain

Enjoy reading :D

**Ehem, wait a minute!**

**Tertarik? read and review :D**

**Tidak tertarik? Tombol 'back' setia menunggu :D**

**Lets read :D**

Pagi hari yang cerah disebuah sekolah terkemuka di London. Gedung yang besar nan mewah. Memberi kesan elite dan terpelajar untuk para siswa yang berada disini. Tak terkecuali dua pemuda tampan ini.

Tubuh mereka jangkung. Gesture badan mereka atletis. Membuat para gadis berteriak kagum dengan berjuta pujian untuk kedua pemuda ini. Iris gold dan crimson menyusuri jalan sepanjang koridor. Senyap. Memang karena ini terlalu pagi.

Hening, menjadi penengah diantara mereka berdua. Tak ada niatan untuk mengusir keheningan diantara pemuda seksi itu.(nosebleed)

.

.

.

"Ehem." Rupanya ada yang berniat membuka percakapan."Hei, Sebas." Panggil Claude pemuda jangkung berkaca mata.

"Hm?" respon pemuda disampingnya masih terus berjalan.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang jadi seme diantara kita?"

"Hahaha tentu saja, aku tahu tak perlu kau jelaskan." Sebastian nama pemuda berlensa merah itu tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha… syukurlah kau mengetahuinya." Mereka berdua tertawa renyah. Hingga, satu detik kemudian…

"… aku." Gumam mereka bersama-sama.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" mereka tersentak dan saling berpendangan.

"Aku 'kan seme-mu, Sebs." Tegas Claude dengan tampang songong nan angkuhnya (?).

"Hei! Jelas-jelas aku seme-mu, Claude!" protes Sebastian tak terima.

"Hahaha jangan bergurau uke-ku." Sahut Claude.

Sebastian mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah Claude."Tidak, kau yang uke-ku, jidat lebar!"

Claude tak mau kalah."Hei, dilihat sekilas saja sudah dapat dipastikan kalau kau itu uke! Kau dan aku lebih tinggian aku!"

"Hanya beberapa mili saja!" Sebastian mulai geram."Yang membuatmu tinggi itu hanya rambutmu, baka!" Sebastian mulai mengacak-acak rambut Claude, yang sudah ditata rapi oleh sang bunda (?).

"Kau! Tetap saja kau dan aku lebih tinggi aku!" Claude mendengus kesal.

Sebastian membalas."Kau terlalu feminim untuk jadi seme-ku Claude."

"Apa maksudmu, Pedofil!"

"Ya, aku pernah melihatmu dipeluk Mr. Spears saat istirahat makan siang." Sebastian tersenyum remeh.

"Itu karena dia pedofil sama denganmu!" Claude menghentikan langkahnya. Sebastian juga berhenti.

"Aku bukan pedofil!" Sebastian berteriak.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkencan dengan anak umur dua belas tahun padahal umurmu sudah tujuh belas tahun." Claude menyeringai, mendapati wajah merah Sebastian.

"Hanya beda lima tahun, tidak masalahkan?" bela Sebastian.

"Tetap pedofil mutlak pedofil." Claude melelerkan lidahnya.

Sebastian menyeringai."Kau tau Claude, pedofil itu selalu menjadi Seme, daripada kau selalu dijadikan Uke oleh para guru-guru pedofil." Sebastian menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Claude mulai geram."Eh bukannya tadi kau bilang kau bukan pedofil berarti kau uke sama sepertiku." Ops sepertinya Mr. Fautus keceplosan.

Seringai Sebastian terkembang sempurna."Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau benar-benar uke sejati Claude."

**Twitch. **Sebuah sudut siku-siku terbentuk apik dijidat lebar Claude.

Disaat yang bersamaan. Dua orang junior melintas didepan mereka. Mereka adalah Ciel Phantomhive si bocah kelabu dengan iris biru samudra dan Alois Trancy si bocah pirang berlensa biru langit.

"Kita tanyakan saja pada mereka."Usul Claude. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Hei kalian berdua, cepat kemari." Pinta Sebastian dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kami?" bocah pirang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kalian." Tegas Claude.

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat kearah para senpai jangkung itu.

"Ada apa, pedofil?" tanya Ciel ketus menatap Sebastian dan Claude bergantian.

**Twitch. **Muncul urat siku-siku dipelipis Claude dan Sebastian.

Claude dan Sebastian tersenyum dengan sangat-terpaksa-ramah.

"Vote kami, siapa diantara kami yang jadi Seme dan Uke." Claude to the point.

"Hmmm~." Alois si bocah pirang nampak berpikir. Setelah lama berfikir dia menjentikkan jarinya."Menurutku, kau yang berkacamata yang menjadi Seme, sedangkan kau senior bertampang mesum kurasa kau yang jadi uke."

"Whaaatt!" teriakan Sebastian mencapai sembilan oktaf (lebay)."Ti-tidak mungkin!" Sebastian shock tidak percaya.(masih lebay -,-)

"Yes, apa kubilang." Teriak Claude kegirangan.

"Tunggu, ini belum sah! Hei pendek apa pendapatmu?" Sebastian mengalaihkan pandangannya ke Ciel yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Kalian berdua tak ada yang cocok jadi Seme." Ucap Ciel tegas.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Sebastian dan Claude bersamaan.

Ciel terdiam beberapa saat. Kedua berlah bibir Ciel mulai terpisah."… aku, siapa lagi." Ciel berbalik."Ayo Al, kita tinggalkan dua idiot ini." Sambung Ciel.

"Baik~." Setelah kepergian mereka. Dua senior tampan kita masih terpuruk menerima keadaan.

"Huuwaaaa mami… aku diberondongin (?) sama Cebol." Sebastian nangis guling-guling.

"Bunda, kurang apa aku sebagai seme, sampe dikalahin sama anak bau kencur." Claude nangis sambil menghisap jarinya.

THE END

Ahahaha fanfic kedua saya difandom kuroshitsuji, semoga menghibur ;3

Ehehe tapi…

ending apaan ini XO

Aneh? Pasti

Garing? Banget

OOC? Bener

Dengan segenap ketulusan jiwa dan raga, saya mohon reviewnya para rea_*kalimat terhenti*

Sebastian Claude : author edan!

Narin : eh knp?*watados*

Sebastian : gua lebay amat!

Claude : apa2an gua bukan anak mami!

Narin : terus anak siapa?

Sebastian : anaknya embek sebelah (?)

Claude : (deathglare)

Narin : ehem, jangan hiraukan mereka, mari para reader tinggalkan review yang banyak XD

Sebas Claude : Ngarep!

Narin : masalah buat loh, dasar gerombolan uke *author tepar mengenaskan*

Sebastian : saya mewakilkan author, silahkan review, satu review yang anda tinggalkan akan mendapatkan foto2 syur Claude sma embeek sebelah *tewas dicium Claude(?)*

Oya saya ucapkan terima kasih pada readers sekalian yang meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fanfic "**pengen tinggi**" terima kasih partipasi para readers sekalian :D

Akhir kata mohon reviewnya ^o^

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


End file.
